


Holding Out

by Fantasy_forsaken, trust_my_rage



Category: Loki (fandom), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Loki, F/M, Loki smut, Marvel - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trust_my_rage/pseuds/trust_my_rage
Summary: Started as a drabble ending up being an RP between me and @trust_my_rageStraight up porn and no plot!Loki is determined to make you cum as many times as you can and you decide to challenge him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Holding Out

Loki’s hands caress your thighs, his head in between them. His eyes _glimmer_ with mischief. “You better hold on darling,” he smiles. “I’m going to make you come more times than you can count,” he growls.

You swallow back your gasp and try for a smirk. “I’d like to see you try, Mischief.”

Loki lifts his brows, “Would you like to make it a challenge, darling?” He asks with a purr.

“Hmm... I don’t know. Think you have what it takes?” You tilt your head, playing innocent.

“It seems you’ve forgotten your _place_ pet,” Loki presses down your hips, pinning you to the bed. “Yes or no, would you like a challenge?”

You feign thought, a ghost of a smile on your lips. “Yes. I’m up for a challenge. Unless you’re unwilling?”

Loki gives you a wolf-like grin. “Of course I’m up for the challenge.” He places a hand on your clit, “If I cannot make you cum, I’ll let you take charge next time and you may have your way with me.”

A quiet gasp escapes you. “S-sounds like a deal. Prepare yourself for disappointment.”

“Oh _love_ , I wouldn’t be disappointed either way.” his thumb starts circling your clit slowly, “You’d better be prepared darling, I don’t intend on going easy...”

Biting back a moan, you close your eyes, firmly intending on not letting him win “If you did, I would say you lost your touch. Enough talk Mischief. Let’s see what you can really do.”

“If you say so, pet,” Loki meets your gaze and descends down between your thighs, never breaking eye contact with you. His one hand still firmly holding your hip to the bed, the other massaging your wet pussy.

“I’m going to _break_ you, darling,” he drops his gaze to place a kiss on your clit.

You jump at his kiss before laughing softly. “Still talking, are we? Oh, love... I’m beginning to doubt you have it in you.”

Carding a hand through his hair, you tug him up to meet you in a kiss, your eyes shining with glee. “You may surrender now if you wish. I promise I’ll be easy on you when you’re mine.”

“You want me to be rough? Fine, I’ll give you rough. But I will make you cum again, again, and again,” he growls out threateningly. 

He takes two long fingers and plunges them into your dripping heat. “And I’m certain you would love it pet. Just imagine, me tied up, at your mercy,” he takes a moment to suck your clit. “Too bad it won’t happen.” He chuckles and dives back into your pussy. He thrusts his fingers into you at an almost punishing pace, squelching noises fill the room. His tongue circles and flicks at your clit, but he doesn’t let up, he doesn’t take a pause. 

Your laughter is cut short when he plunges into you. Clamping a hand to your mouth, you hold back your whine, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that you were keening as he plays with you. You imagine Loki tied up, begging for your touch and you can’t help but shiver at the thought.

“So... confident in yourself and- and you’ve yet to do as you promised.” A gasp and- “Worry not, I will have my way with you.” 

Loki sees that you’ve clamped your mouth shut, “Ah ah ah, _pet_ . This won’t do, I want to hear every _whine_ that comes out of you.” He removes his wet fingers and releases your hip and instead he straddles you, keeping you immobile.

Loki grips your jaw tightly and crashes his lips against yours. He moves his hand down your jaw, over the swell of your breasts, sending shivers down your spine. He takes your hands and grips them tightly above your head.

“You look _delicious_ in this position,” he moans.

Watching him with wide eyes as he moves up your body, you admire the pale expanse of his skin, the fire in his eyes and the mischievous smile. You sigh into his kiss, nipping a bit when he pulls away.

“And you-” another moan as he plays with your breasts. You wiggle your hips, trying to garner a reaction from him. “You look delicious in every position.” 

Your tongue darts out, licking your lips, “And you taste just as sweet.”

“Sweet words will not get you out of this predicament, darling love.”

“And who’s to say I want out?” You ask him with a grin.

Loki arches a brow, teasing smile on his face, and takes some rope from the side table and ties your hands to the bed and tugging on them, making sure they’re comfortable. He places his mouth along your neck and sucks, leaving a trail of bruises.

Loki takes out his stiff cock, the tip red with a drop of precum. 

“Close your eyes and imagine me bound and gagged,” he whispers in your ear, “my cock weeping for attention because of _your_ actions kitten.”

You watch him with innocent eyes as he binds you before tilting your head back, giving him more to mark. Doing as he says, you close your eyes, picturing the scene. Ropes tight against his skin, a thin sheen of sweat making him look all the more delectable. His cock... _oh_. Red, nearly purple, and hard, desperate to be touched. Having your way with him, teasing him with relief, only to pull away, denying him.

“Loki…” his name a mere whisper on your lips, wanting to give in or refuse to give him satisfaction, you’re not sure. 

He simply chuckles when he hears you call his name. He takes the tip of his cock and smears the precum over your pussy and clit, before he thrusts _hard_ into her. 

“Fuck you’re so tight pet,” he groans, he stills for a moment letting her feel every _inch_ of his aching cock. 

You let out a whimper when he rubs against you and a cry when he thrusts in. Your pussy flutters around him, adjusting to his girth.

“I- _hmm_ Loki…” you feel him inside you, every pulse, every vein, every twitch. You wrap your legs around his waist, heels digging into the swell of his ass, keeping him in place. “I... I want to feel you, j-just for a moment.”

“I think you do feel me pet.” He thrusts deep again, his hips hitting yours. “Again,” he moans, “I told you, that you would come more times than you can count,” his cock was now pounding into you, the slap of his balls hitting your cunt echoed around the room.

“And I _always_ keep my promises” he growls into your ear.

You shake your head, “I think it’s time y-you _ah_! L-learn that you shouldn’t make promises y-you can’t keep.” 

Gasping, you clench around him, determined to get him to his pleasure. You tug against your restraints, whining in frustration, trying to touch him, to mark him as he had done with you. 

“Come on love…,” you try to goad him. “Don’t you want to cum? D-don’t you want to mark me indefinitely, as yours?” 

“You first,” he purrs.

He continues to thrust inside of you, his one hand grips your jaw while the other stimulates your clit. His hand tightens on your jaw opening your mouth.

“If you don’t cum this _instant_ pet...” Loki groans, “I’ll tease this sopping cunt instead of pleasuring it. You won’t get to come for the next _week_.” 

Loki was breathing faster now, trying to hold back his own orgasm, “Look at you darling,” he grips your hips even tighter, leaving bruises. “Desperate to cum all over my cock, desperate to touch me…

“Cum. For. _Me._ ” 

Whimpering, moaning at his ministrations, your breathing becomes shallow. Your release drawing inevitably nearer. His threat, as certain as his sexual prowess, had you shaking your head. His threats, just like his promises, were always followed through. He was pounding into you relentlessly, you could tell he was near and- _Oh_! he had found that secret spot inside you and it had him grinning. 

Desperate for release, to touch him again, to kiss him, to feel him coating your walls had you clenching down on him.

“L-Loki... I... I _‒_ ” with a hard thrust and his fingers dancing on your clit, you came with a strangled cry, his name on your lips, waves of pleasure rolling over you. Panting, you look at him pleadingly, wanting him to finish inside you. You move your hips in time with him, wanting to bring him relief.

“Don’t hold back now, love. I- I came, it’s your turn. Cum inside me, my Mischief.” 

_Sweet Valhalla_ , he thought. The fluttering and clenching of your walls made him weak. Gods and when you _came_ Loki felt something inside him switch.

“Fuck!” he yells and completely buries his thick cock to the hilt, “You’re so fucking good my sweet pet.” 

Thick ropes of white creamy cum fills your tight pussy to the brim, Loki continues shallow, slow thrusts and watches his seed seep out of you. Oh, but he wasn’t done with you, oh no, his cock was still hard, he chuckles and bends closer to your neck.

“Did I not promise multiple orgasms tonight, sweet kitten?” 

His lips curl back in a smile… promising a long night.


End file.
